thunderbirds_are_go_dictionaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Virgil Tracy
Virgil Tracy is one of the characters from the Thunderbirds Are Go! television series. He is the pilot of Thunderbird 2, and is dubbed 'The Peacemaker' of International Rescue. In Thunderbirds Are Go! Since Virgil is the pilot of 'The Big Bird' he usually has most of the equipment needed to preform a large marjority of rescues. result in him to join the majority of episodes as a minor or major character Season 1 In Ring Of Fire: Part 1, Virgil first appeared when Thunderbird 2 was used to rescue a man and his son from a hot air balloon that was spinning out of control in the chaotic weather. Once the mission was successfully, completed him and Thunderbird 2 returned to Tracy Island where Virgil was hiding from Grandma Tracy's cooking with Gordon, later on he was call on again to rescue a group of undersea explorers from a underwater cliff after their lab suffered a major seaquake, Along with the help of Thunderbird 1, Thunderbird 2 was used to stop the sea lab from falling off an underwater cliff, while Gordon evacuated the crew in Thunderbird 4. In Ring Of Fire: Part 2 Season 2 Season 3 Personality Virgil is, despite his rather big and stern appearance, an affectionate goofball, who delivers one delightfully corny one liner after another. This makes him a great reassurance to rescue victims combined with his calmness and intelligence. His almost deadpan, joking personality goes well with his brothers, especially Gordon Tracy, whom he often travels with in Thunderbird 2 and seems to have a playful rivalry with. He never skips a chance to tell Gordon that his jokes suck, or to prank him, such as when he turned off Thunderbird 2's shower controls before a sweaty Gordon could meet with Lady Penelope in Falling Skies. Virgil's silliness seems to hide an element of gracefulness to him, what with his piano playing skills. (Legacy) and (Chain Of Command) Virgil's greatest strength is his realistic and logical thinking, which makes him and the more headstrong Scott Tracy an ideal duo. Every time Scott has told Virgil not to get involved with missions that seem simple enough, the latter disobeys, as he believes "You should always have a backup". This belief proves wise in episodes like (Crosscut) (where the Mole was needed) and (Fireflash) (where Thunderbird 2 was needed). Virgil is always able to talk some sense into Scott at his most heedless. With Doctor Peck (Breakdown) however, trying to reason doesn't work for Virgil, so he attempted to simply pick the Doctor up and carry him out of the danger zone. Virgil can be quite sensitive on a personal level, as he was upset when he got the impression that everyone forgot his birthday in Breakdown, and didn't leave him a slice of cake when it turned out they had a surprise party planned because Virgil was on such a long mission (MAX left him a slice, however). Virgil was also shown in Unplugged to be very dependent on his technology, and he felt helpless, pessimistic and angry without it when an E.M.F. across London took it away from him. Luckily, Grandma Tracy was there to show him much more simple, old fashioned techniques, and using nothing but brains, brawn and bravery, Virgil brought himself to play a major role in stopping the Luddites' plan. His over-reliance on technology wouldn't completely go away, however, as he would equip the Power Suit in later episodes without seeming to get much use out of it, (Touch And Go) Physical Appearance Virgil has the same appearance As his original appearance but has black hair with the same hairstyle as his 2004 counterpart, for his mission suit is a blue jumpsuit with a High-power LED Spotlight, Wrist-mounted Ship Controller, Modular Strength Safety Harness,Multi-function Utility Kit and Super-traction Boots all of his equipment is green and and for Specialzed Equlpments his Jaws Of Life For Casual Wear, Virgil has a stereotype lumberjack appearance with a red plaid shirt, blue baggy jeans and brown hiking boots. Family Relationships His Father, Jeff Tracy Virgil loves and admired his father just as he loves his siblings, not only that Virgil along with the rest of his family miss him terribly. Scott Tracy Scott and Virgil are an ideal duo for rescue missions, think to Virgil's realistic and logical thinking and the more headstrong Scott of course, and pilots for thunderbird 1 and thunderbird 2, Because of his ignorance and most heedless, Virgil acts like the voice of reason to Scott, this was shown in Crosscut, Fireflash and Recharge, Despite this, they both respect and love each other very much. John Tracy Although he doesn't have too much interaction with John, they seem to get along okay. Virgil can rely on him would any knowledge that he has on the situation. Virgll can also act as support to John, as he becomes worried for Alan and Kayo's safety. Gordon Tracy Alan Tracy